


The Midnight Train

by Redspider



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: AU, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, Maybe Nezumi comes?, Nothing explicit I guess??, Other, this is literally my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redspider/pseuds/Redspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion had moved into a town named Lost Town 6 months ago, and things finally feel like they're settling.<br/>However, without a real purpose in his life, Shion feels like he is drifting aimlessly despite the comfortable life he has.<br/>One day, after getting lost in the dusk in the forest around the No.6 district, Shion finds a magical train that moves by itself, making him learn more about himself than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments and criticism appreciated. 
> 
> Also, the summary is atrocious. I will have to adjust it.
> 
> Oh yeah, I'd just like to say that my headcannon Shion has dark skin and freckles, so that's cool.

The sky was shifting like sea waves, shifting and stretching on the blue horizon. That day, the twilight was quiet and serene, with the streets clean and air laden with the constant hum of small cars of preoccupied pedestrians in a small town.

The sun was softly settling on the breast of the earth, brilliantly red and tired. Far from the sleepy town, a small bridge hung over a slender creek.

A young man named Shion stood silently at the edge of a wooden bridge, ankles entwined with the cold stainless steel bars, leaning and deep in thought. He was handsome fellow, with dark nutmeg skin sprinkled with faded freckles, keen eyes, and a pale scar etched around his body. 

Today, he was gazing at the tender sunset, with the soft rosy hue above him embraced by a soft orange, tinting the clouds around him in a brazen shimmer of pale yellow and maroon. 

“It’s beautiful.” Shion thought silently, and then quickly shifted his gaze to the gushing stream below him. It’s wasn’t the ocean to say to the very least, but it was still breath taking.

That day, a soft storm had pour in the streets, soaking the streets slick and brown. Shion however, was dry save for the cuffs of his pants & sleeves of his sweater vest, as they were slightly soaked from the wet droplets on the bars.

After the occasional thought of flinging his body below, or spitting into the water, Shion unraveled his limbs to the metal fence, noticed how dark it was, and decided to strolled down the cobblestone path to home.

Strolling in the streets of Lost Town was rather comforting, actually. Even if Shion had been there only for six months or so, the place always had a rather nostalgic vibe to it, and it made Shion feel warm and comforted as a result. Buildings stood steady nearby, bricks slightly darken from the earlier light shower of rain from an hour earlier, their windows beaming buttery light from the sky.

Nearby, pedestrians were still chattering amongst each other, busily preoccupied with their company or destinations. After walking near the market area past multiple streets and blocks, Shion found what he was looking for, stopping in front of a small bakery.

When he arrived inside of his abode, the air was thick with the smell of breads and goods. The boy strode the other side of the room, briskly rang the bell found at the countertop at the other end, and waited patiently.

Auspiciously skilled in baking, Karen, the owner of Karan's Bakery, was known around the entire neighborhood for her delicious goods and warm nature, something didn't surprise her son in the slightest. He leaned forwarded and heard multiple hardy steps of his mother come closer to him.

\----------------------------

Today, he was right on time, as Karen was just finished closing the shop from outside. She stepped inside, smiling at Shion with a slightly floured laden faced. She then went behind the counter, picking a raggedy red towel to wipe the countertop with, and started to talk.

She gazed at him with care. “Good afternoon Shion. How was your day?" 

Shion leaned against the mahogany counter top.

“Pretty good. I got to see the nice sunset nearby.” Shion mummers thoughtfully.

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Nothing much happened here while you were gone on your walk, as usual. 

She went in the back to the sink. Shion heard the tap running like a distant hum as his mother placed the rag underneath.

But I think you should bring your phone with you. Your friend Safu stopped by an hour or so ago. She was looking for you.”

“Ah!” Shion thought. “I still have her copy of Paradise Lost from last week! I can’t believe I forgot about that! “

Shion snapped back to attention and slumped forwards.

Of course he would do something like this. Her best friend, Safu, lended him a copy of Paradise Lost to finish his report a week ago. Safu needed it tomorrow to present in front of the class. Oh boy.

“I completely forgot about that today! Shion said with a irritated burst.

“Mom, Safu needs that for her presentation tomorrow! Do you think that I can go give it to her now?”

Karen looked at her son sternly and stopped wiping the counter top. 

“Okay, Shion. It’s getting dark outside and it’s wet; you’ll slip! I can’t let you go now; it’s too dangerous.”Karen said firmly.  
“Just wait to give it at school.”

“Mom, it’s important! No, I can’t see Safu until lunch time tomorrow, I have to go now. Please.

“No.”

“Mom.”

“No.” A bit softer Shion noted.

Shion noticed the tiredness in her voice as she started to undress her apron. Placing her rag on the counter top next to the sink, she grabbed a wire-like straw broom. 

“I’ll bring leftover goods for her too, if you’d like. Please. I’ll be careful.”

Karan look at her son for a moment,sighed, and finally relented. She patted her son on the back.

“Just like your father I see. “Karan teased with a grin. 

“Alright. Some things never change. But you should, upstairs, before you go.”

She fished out a brown paper bag from under the counter, handing it to Shion.

“Here, pick out the ones you’d like and cover it. I need to clean up and make dinner for the both of us, but I think you can handle yourself.” Karan said firmly at first, then smiled  
.  
“Be safe alright? You’re a smart boy, but I know that we’re still trying to get used to this place, so I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you, you understand?”

Shion nodded hurriedly. 

“Yes madam. Come on Mom, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You grow up so fast…”

At this, Shion hugged Karan before she sighed again, not long before Shion soon raced past the rows of aromatic breads and cakes, pacing up the creaky wooden stairs with muffled socks.


End file.
